World Record
by frix.beshy.13
Summary: He's just attempting to have a world record. Then she ends up having a cast on her right ankle. What does that have to do with their feelings towards each other? read and find out. LOE ;


okay, this will be a two-shot or three-shot or so

eh, I don't really know

let's see where this would take me

x's and o's

;)

* * *

"I'm bored." He sighed.

"Nothing good is on." She said while flipping through channels.

"Ooh. Guinness World Records." He perked up.

"Betcha I can beat his record." He smirked, pointing to the man on the screen.

"Jump rope?" she laughed.

"No. The other guy. I'm gonna break wood boards." He said proudly.

"Are you kidding me? You're gonna break those in half? You can't even break an egg shell without breaking your head first." She laughed.

"Whatever, _Lillian._" He teased.

"Oh, it's on." She narrowed her eyes on him.

"Nice. Well, I'm gonna go set up. Meet me in my garage in 20. See ya." He said walking towards the door.

"Meet you there, _Joseph._" She smirked.

"Oh. It is SO on!" he then started running towards his house.

_**

* * *

**_

20 minutes later…

Lilly skated through the sidewalk towards Joe's house.

"Hey, Mrs. Jonas." She greeted her.

"Oh hey, Lilly. Joe's in the garage setting up something. With woods and stuff." She said confused.

"Well, he made a bet with me. He said he could beat the guy in Guinness." She shrugged.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Wait, are those…?"

"Yep. Chocolate chip cookies."

"Awesome! Can I have one?" she eyed them hungrily.

"I'll call you when it's done."

"Thanks."

"Where have you been? I told you to met me in the garage in 20. Is this the garage? And you're…" Joe looked at his watch and said, "2 minutes and 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40 seconds late."

"Chillax, Joe" she said coolly.

"Chillax?" he snickered.

"Eh, Miley started. Don't ask."

"Don't wanna know. Come on, let's go in the garage." He said as he grabbed her hands.

She blushed. "Later, Mrs. Jonas." She waved to her.

Mrs. Jonas just smiled and nodded.

_**

* * *

**_

Garage…

"Here. Film me." Joe said as he handed the camera to Lilly.

"Err, why Joe?" she asked confused.

"Why what?"

"The camera and the costume." She said pointing to his karate uniform.

"Duh Lilly! The camera for proof and the costume's just cool." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever, Joe. Hey, what happens IF you win, which is impossible." She chuckled.

He thought for a second. "Got it!" as he snapped his fingers. "You're gonna treat me to the movies and dinner." He smiled.

"What? No! You're probably gonna order ALL the food on the menu." She whined.

"Speak for your self, missy." he playfully glared at her.

"That was one time. And I haven't eaten that day and the night before." She answered defensively.

"Whatever."

"Whatever." She mocked him. "Well, what happens if _I _win?"

"Pssh, yeah." He snickered.

"Ahem! What's gonna be MY prize?"

"Anything you like." He shrugged.

"Anything?" she said with a smug face on.

"Oh no. I'm not gonna parasail with a gorilla suit on."

"Man! Fine, I'm gonna think of it later, but prepare yourself , _Jonas._"

"_Prepare yourself, Jonas._" He mocked her.

"Let's get this over with." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay." He positioned himself then started "meditating".

Lilly stifled her laughter.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing." She grinned.

"Jeez. Sometimes, your so…weird, Lillian."

"And you aren't, _Joseph_?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Whatever," he said as he resumed from his _meditation._

Lilly backed away to get a good view of Joe's "record". Then –

_CRASH!_

Joe hurried to Lilly's side.

"Who. Put. That. Skateboard. In. There?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"You did." Joe answered.

"Oh. Ouch." She whispered as she felt pain in her right ankle.

"Where does it hurt? Here? Here? Here?" Joe asked, concerned, pointing to various parts of Lilly's legs.

"My ankle hurts. Really bad!" She winced.

Joe then carried her bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused by his sudden action.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Carrying you. Duh."

"I know that. But, why?"

"Seriously, Lilly? Do you think you could walk , with your ankle sprained, without hurting yourself?"

"No." She answered shyly.

"Hey Joe, hey Lilly!" Nick greeted, passing by. He saw their position then stopped. "Joe, what did you do to Lilly?"

"Nothing. She tripped on her skateboard and sprained her ankle." Nick eyed him suspiciously then looked at Lilly.

"It's true." She answered shyly then blushed.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go ask Kevin something. Later." He then walked towards the stairs.

"_Mom! Joe did something to Lilly._" They heard Nick yell through the house.

"Joe, why are carrying Lilly? What did you do?" Mrs. Jonas asked her son.

"Nothing, mom. I swear. She just tripped on her skateboard and sprained her ankle. Gosh!" He answered defensively.

His mom gave him a look. "Okay, Joe." She went closer to Lilly and whispered to her. "Is that true?"

Lilly just blushed and nodded.

_She's cute when she blushes. Wait, what? I mean a flute in the bushes. Eh, whatever. I think I like Lilly. A lot. Oh great! Now I'm talking to myself._

"Hey! I'm still here you know. I can hear you."

"Oh sorry, honey. I'm gonna ask Kevin to drive you to the hospital."

Joe and Lilly just nodded. Then they saw Kevin coming down the stairs.

Kevin saw their position. "What did you do now Joe?"

"What is with you people accusing me that **I **did something to her!?" he asked a little bit annoyed.

They just shrugged.

"I'll explain to the car. Truth is, I don't where I got my strength from, but I'm carrying Lilly for a while now. Oh! Maybe I'm really a superhero!" He said in awe.

Lilly just laughed at her boyfriend. _Wait, wait, wait, what!? Boyfriend?! Where did that came from? Oh forget it! Who am I trying to kid? I'm practically in love with that guy! If only you knew Joe._

"Come on, _superman._" Kevin rolled his eyes.

_**

* * *

**_

In the car…

Joe explained what happened to Kevin. "All that for a free movie and dinner?" Kevin asked Joe.

Joe shrugged from the backseat. He's sitting with Lilly. Letting her rest her ankle on his lap.

"Wow Joe, wow." That's all Kevin can say.

_**

* * *

**_

At the hospital..

"Lilly Truscott?" The nursed called.

"Okay, you guys go in there. I'm gonna go to Starbucks. Call me when you want me to pick you up . Alright? Later." Kevin told Joe and Lilly.

They just nodded.

Joe then carried Lilly to the doctor's office.

She looked up at him surprised. He just smiled at her. She smiled back and blushed.

* * *

okay, okay. till here first.

please tell me if you want me to continue.

if not, then I'm just gonna edit this one and make it a one shot.

but that would make me sad.

anyways, please please please review!

first ten reviewers would have a prize. ;)

x's and o's

**FRiX**


End file.
